


Let's go neck in the broom closet

by Anonymous



Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ivy and Freckle get a little bolder in the broom closet than they usually do.
Relationships: Calvin "Freckle" McMurray/Ivy Pepper
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Let's go neck in the broom closet

Freckle was never what one would call a ladies man. So Ivy being as assertive as she is was not something he is used to. Although to be fair he had never even kissed a girl until Ivy waltzed into his life.

So Freckle getting flustered over and over again is a sight that became common for Ivy. She fondly remembers how just yesterday the way he jumped when her hand got a squeeze of his ass. He nearly hit the ceiling. Which made her curious what would happen if she had palmed the other end.

Freckle can be currently found in the caves surrounding Lackadaisy. He's busy helping Rocky and the band move some booze that his cousin had up and gotten. He's not going to ask how. He's just going to keep the pistol he nabbed a while ago close.

He honestly can't feel remotely calm down here without it. Not after what happened with the pig farmers. "Calvin! You around?!" He can hear Ivy call out.

The orange and white cat jolted a little but got himself under control. "He's over here Miss Pepper!" Rocky called back chuckling

The other band members doing the same. In a moment of bravery and wit Calvin clapped back with "So how many dates you getting boys?"

That shut them up and Ivy rounded the corner. "There you are, come on you" she says and starts leading him away.

Then as the two walked away the band overhead "where we going?"

"Broom closet"

"Oh, okay!"

Rocky looked over his friends and sighed "I know he's my cousin, and I should be happy for him and all... But does anyone else feel just a little pissed about how easy that was for him?"

A muttered round of agreement reached his ears then everyone got back to work minus their star gunman.

Freckle sighed and moaned as Ivy kissed him. Kissing back and hesitantly letting his hands wander. He's trying to get better at making a move without being a total mess. Good thing Ivy is so persistent.

Ivy can feel something brushing her hip as she holds him close. He's gotten a lot better at kissing. Pulling away for air she smiled at him. "Wow that a gun in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?" Ivy teased lightly

"Glad to see you, the guns in the back of my pants" Freckle answered

Ivy was rather surprised by the honest answer and that he actually has a gun. But figuring that there's progress being made she wants to push her luck.

"Mmm, can I see how happy? Maybe we can make you fire something else instead"

Ivy had never seen anyone go so red before in her life! He sputtered and fumbled with words before he gave up and nodded. Ivy got a wicked grin in victory and Freckle carefully took the gun from his pants and put it down on the floor not wanting any potential accidents.

You don't survive spending time with Rocky without learning that whoever Murphy was, he was a dick, and that his law can go fuck itself.

As he stood up Ivy got on her knees. Freckles heart skipped a beat at the sight and stood stiffly in more ways than one.  
Soft hands made rather quick work of his belt and then the button and zipper to his pants.

An obvious tent in his briefs caught her eye and see really wants to see it all. She put a hand on the waistband of both and gave a firm tug. Freckles rod sprang out and gave a low hissing sound at it being moved.

Ivy was wide eyed looking at it. Confidence, does not always mean experience. Kissing men is a completely different ball game than screwing them. The whole thing is solid and standing on its own above a pair of fuzzy balls.

Trying to remember what one of her college friends told her, and one night demonstrated with a toy over a bottle of gin. She gently put a hand on the shaft.

Freckle gave a small moan that got a little louder as she started stroking. How did her friend put it? "Grasp it but don't strangle it. Made that mistake, man could almost shatter glass with the high pitched sound he made. You can grip a little firmly but there's a very fine line between a good handjob and being cranked like a model T."

Ivy also put her other hand up to carefully cup and rub his balls. The noise he made was rewarding. A sigh of "Oh Ivy" graced her ears.

His eyes are on her and they are hazy with the pleasure she's giving him. 'Time to make him go cross eyed' she thought and kissed the tip.

"Ha-aaah-hohfuck!" Came from his lips in one long rush.

Ivy's mouth took in the tip and she sucked him about halfway then started bobbing her head. Thankfully the closest isn't too big because he had to put a hand against the wall. His legs shaking and nearly collapsing at holding him up.

Ivy is even more glad she paid attention to her friends advice. Sucking at him while her hand pumps the rest she is unable to fit. She can feel him throbbing and trembling looking up at his flushed face. It turns her on knowing that she's causing this.

Freckle feels it may have been a mistake to look down. Because watching his dick disappear past soft lips into that warm wet embrace is only amplifying that feel good feeling. Looking into her eyes made him feel hypnotized by her. Only feeling and thinking about her.

"Ah I-Ivy! Haa! I'm ge-getting! Oh man! c-c-close!" He warned between stutters and gasps.

He can feel her tongue moving all over him as she sucks him. The soft touch of her hand on the rest of his cock and massaging his balls.

Ivy mentally prepares for what's going to happen next. She was told by her friend that unless she has tissues or something it will certainly make a mess if he cums outside. Testing her limits the hand on his cock leaves to wrap around his waist and hold him in place as she takes in almost all of him. A few uncomfortable but livable bobs she gets to the very base.

That was too much for Freckle to handle. He came with stars in his vision and his legs turned to jelly he hit the floor and Ivy thickly swallowed. The taste wasn't the greatest but it wasn't awful for her. Something she wouldn't mind doing again.

It was fun, and Freckle obviously enjoyed himself. Once he could properly see again and had control over his breathing Freckle smiled at her. "Oh wow! That was amazing Ivy!" He praised "So how do I position myself for your turn?" He asked afterwards still sitting.

Ivy was not expecting that. She figured they'd fix themselves up after and leave. But if Freckle is willing she's not going to say no. She thinks about it then from underneath her skirt she removed her panties and handed them to Freckle.

"Okay, on your knees like I was." She instructed.

Freckle got off his ass and onto his knees. Ivy lifted her skirt and he now saw a woman's sex for the first time. He felt fascinated by this and looked up at her. "Umm just... Instruct m-me as I go along?" He mumbled

Then carefully put his hands on her hips and slowly licked up her slit. A squeaking noise escaped her as a totally new feeling grabbed her attention. Freckle started licking all over exploring the shape of her sex.

The feeling sight and taste intrigued him. He dipped his tongue inside and looked up at her. She's biting her lip and her hands are gripping his shoulders. Then he put his lips around the little bump he found and the noise she made was louder than the others. So he focused more on that and slid a finger inside.

Ivy is mentally kicking herself for not doing this sooner. It feels so much better than when she does this for herself! She can't stop making small moans and is starting to white knuckle her grip on him.

He's licking her clit and sucking on it while his fingers rub against her inner walls. She can feel pleasure building up inside. Her legs much like Freckle's are betraying her. She's about to cum and she really hopes she isn't being too loud.

Freckle isn't entirely sure he's doing this right. But Ivy is moaning enough for it to seem positive enough. Also her grip right now is like iron and it's turning him on again. One of her hands left his shoulder and pushed the back of his head firmly. She's using his face as she gets off.

A shout of "Yes! Calvin!" Reached his ears as her juices flooded his mouth.

"Haaaaaah" Ivy sighed and slid to the floor herself this time.

Freckle gave her her underwear back and as she put them back on she smiled at him. "You're doing that again, and soon. Also other fun stuff when I get the right tools" Ivy spoke.

Not trusting his big mouth he just nodded his agreement. They both got themselves presentable and as they leave the closet a firm spank landed itself on Freckle's ass.

"See ya round hot stuff" Ivy purred then walked away with a swing in her hips.

Freckle was stuck just watching her. Mesmerized and charmed. Then as everything set in realized what "Other fun stuff" could mean and promptly went red.

He walked right up to the Lackadaisy's bar and put down enough coins for a drink. Mitzi jolted at the sudden noise and looked at Freckle then slowly slid a shot his way.

He downed it and put his head in his hands afterwards.

"You okay?" Mitzi asked hesitantly

"I'm going to become a man soon" was the answer she got.

Mitzi took a second to get it. She gave a gentle smile and said a small "Oh." And left him be for now.

She can tease him later, the kids nervous enough as is.


End file.
